itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Computer Crime and Intellectual Property Section
Overview The Computer Crime and Intellectual Property Section (CCIPS) of the Criminal Division of the U.S. Department of Justice is a section within the Criminal Division of the Department of Justice consisting of a specialized team of 40 prosecutors who are devoted to the enforcement of computer crime and IP laws. Fourteen CCIPS attorneys are assigned exclusively to prosecuting IP crimes and implementing the Department's IP enforcement program. These attorneys prosecute cases, assist prosecutors and investigative agents in the field, and help develop and implement the Department’s overall IP enforcement strategy and legislative priorities. CCIPS attorneys are available to provide advice and guidance to agents and Assistant United States Attorneys on a 24/7 basis. CCIPS attorneys also provide training on the criminal enforcement of IP laws to prosecutors and investigative agents both domestically and abroad. The group's site includes information on computer crime and intellectual property policy, cases, laws, and statutes and the guide Searching and Seizing Computers and Obtaining Electronic Evidence in Criminal Investigations (full-text). International activities CCIPS places a high priority on fostering international cooperation and coordination in its IP enforcement efforts. CCIPS has developed relationships with foreign law enforcement through international casework as well as through training and outreach. In April 2004, CCIPS appointed an International Coordinator for Intellectual Property — an action that, in addition to bolstering international prosecutorial efforts, was intended to improve coordination between policy and law enforcement agencies. CCIPS works to determine how it can provide assistance to improve law enforcement in priority countries. Aside from investigations and prosecutions, CCIPS efforts include training and diplomatic efforts to build cooperative relations between U.S. and foreign law enforcement officials. In the past five years, CCIPS attorneys and the DOJ IP Law Enforcement Coordinators in Eastern Europe and Asia met with well over 10,000 prosecutors, judges, investigators and IP officials from over 100 countries. Cybercrime The CCIPS: * Prosecutes U.S. citizens and foreign nationals who commit electronic crime. * Leads U.S. efforts at the G8 Subgroup on High-Tech Crime, including management of the 24-7 High-Tech Crime Points-of-Contact Network. * Chairs the OAS-REMJA Experts Group and participates in training programs related to investigating and prosecuting cyber crimes. * Participates in providing training programs to APEC and ASEAN member states related to investigating and prosecuting cyber crimes. * Provides training to African countries related to cybercrime, including cooperative assistance with legislative drafting and investigative training programs, in connection with the African Union, Economic Community of West African States, Common Market for Eastern and Southern Africa, and Organisation International de la Francophonie. * Monitors ITU-D study group efforts and GCA activities related to cybercrime. * Chairs the implementation committee of, and provides training related to, the Council of Europe, Convention on Cybercrime. * Participates in OECD’s WPISP meetings. * Participates in the Organization for Security and Co-operation in Europe meetings. * Participates in U.N. General Assembly proceedings. * Participates in the U.N. Crime Congress and U.N. Crime Commission negotiations. * Interacts with the European Union’s Freedom, Security, and Justice directorate regarding multiple cybercrime-related topics, such as the Budapest Convention on Cybercrime, international cybercrime training, and policy issues associated with ICANN. * Participates, in coordination with the FBI and other government agencies, in efforts to ensure ICANN management is aware of law enforcement and public safety needs related to preservation of records. * Has provided law enforcement training to CERT organizations, including FIRST. * Establishes bilateral and multilateral relationships with foreign countries to cooperate on cybercrime investigations and cyber-related training. * Participates in U.S. foreign policy efforts related to cyberspace issues including free speech rights and jurisdictional questions. * Proposes, or comments on proposals for, legislation affecting international cybercrime; on request, critiques other countries’ draft cybercrime statutes. * Runs interagency meetings to coordinate international cybercrime training. * Provides training and emergency assistance to U.S. and foreign agencies, including INTERPOL, for obtaining electronic evidence from foreign countries. * Provides policy guidance to other U.S. agencies participating in international efforts, via the International Sub-IPC. Category:Government agency Category:Computer crime Category:Intellectual property